


Neighbors

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Shenanigans [4]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, KARAMEL FOREVER, Kara and Mike are Neighbors, KaraMel, Karamel - Alternate Universe, Karamel Reporters AU, Mike Matthews is a Journalist, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: In the last 23 years she had been living on this planet, not for once had Kara Danvers felt so lonely. What happens when she becomes friends with her new neighbor, Mike Matthews and starts falling for him hard and fast?When there's a good chance Kara's crush has feelings for her too, but he's hiding something big from her. Will she ever find out what that is? Or will her feelings for Mike remain one-sided forever?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El, Minor Mike Matthews/Donna Troy
Series: Karamel Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238195
Comments: 57
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing you guys brand new shenanigans! Are you ready for this?
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

In the last 23 years she had been living on this planet, not for once had Kara Danvers felt so lonely. Maybe the breakup was a bad idea.

She missed having Barry around. Some of his clothes were still lying around. His favorite Star Wars mug was in the kitchen. His music on her iPod playing softly around the apartment. Maybe she could talk to him. He had always been her best friend since school days. Even if she couldn't have the boyfriend Barry back, she could at least have her friend.

Kara decided to give him a call only to stop short when her phone rang. It was her sister, Alex.

"Hey, Alex," Kara answered the phone and plopped on the couch. A loud noise outside made her move the phone away, but when she heard her sister ask if she had any plans for the weekend, Kara turned her attention back to the phone call. "Nope. No plans. In case you have forgotten, I don't have a boyfriend to make any plans with."

"Well… there's still Winn."

"Winn is also a great friend of mine. I'm _not_ dating him."

"Fine. Fine. I can cancel my date if you want," Alex offered. "We could hang out."

"Don't d—" A loud crash following by a small bark made Kara jump. "Alex, looks like someone is outside the door. I'll call you back."

"Sure. See ya, Sis."

Kara cut the call and made her way towards the door. She opened it to see people moving outside 4-B. A little ball of fluff crashed against her legs and she jumped in surprise to see it was a puppy.

"Oh hey there!" Kara bent down and patted its head lovingly. The pup rubbed its head against her hand and let out a short woof.

"Buyo, come back here." Someone called from 4-B. Kara looked up to see a young man around her age standing outside the other apartment, gesturing for the dog to come back. "Hi, I'm so sorry," he apologized to Kara. "He's way too excited to see new people."

"Hey! That's okay," Kara said, making her way towards the stranger, the little pup walking with her and quickly running back to his master.

The guy took the pup in his arms and patted his head. "You don't run off like that again, Buyo. We really need to work on your manners."

Kara smiled watching the man talk to his dog. He then set Buyo down and paid the men who had just moved his things in. 4-B had been empty for the last 3 weeks. Maybe _this_ was her new neighbor.

Once the men left, the stranger turned to face Kara with a smile. He had unruly dark brown hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. He was taller than her, way taller and he scratched his stubbly chin a lot. Just as he was about to speak, he heard a whine and saw Buyo disappearing into his neighbor's apartment. "Oh shit! Sorry. Buyo is being troublesome today." Saying that, he walked with Kara into her apartment to see Buyo chewing on something. It looked like a t-shirt.

Kara facepalmed herself when she realized it was Barry's. Her neighbor ran to his dog and took him in his arms and tried to pull the t-shirt from his mouth. "Stop it, Buyo! You're being a bad doggy!"

He managed to pull the t-shirt, but Buyo had torn it. Sighing, he looked at the pup who whined and nudged his face against his master's hands.

"Again, I'm so very sorry. I'll buy you another t-shirt, exactly the same one."

Kara smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. That wasn't mine. And don't apologize. Your puppy seems very energetic."

Carrying Buyo out of the apartment, the man nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's a handful. I can't take my eyes off him even for a minute these days."

Kara caressed Buyo's head and he happily melted with the touch. "He's so cute. How old is he?"

"Oh, he's a month old. We just moved in. 4-B. Sorry, where are my manners?! I'm Mike. Mike Matthews." He held his hand out for her to shake, struggling to keep the hyperactive pup in his other arm.

"Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you, Mike. And you too, Buyo." Kara smiled at the pup and got a happy bark in return.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kara. Buyo and I are going to head back inside. I'll see you around." Waving to her, he turned around and walked away. Mike went into the apartment, closed the door and only then did he set Buyo down.

Kara didn't waste another minute after Mike had disappeared into his apartment. She rushed in to call Alex and tell her all about her new, charming and handsome neighbor, and his cute ball of fluff.

It was later that evening that she stood outside 4-B after Alex's insistence to get to know the new guy. She stood with a box of chocolate chip cookies. Kara took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. At first she heard nothing, then she heard footsteps followed by a short excited woof.

Mike pulled the door open and smiled when he saw her. Buyo was pawing at her feet and trying to jump to see what was in her hands.

"Buyo, down, boy!" Mike quickly pulled the pup away from Kara. "Hey, please come in."

Kara walked in with the baked goodies and handed him the box.

"You… baked me cookies?" Mike asked with a small smirk. "That's very neighborly of you."

"I wish I had. I would have burnt down my apartment." Kara giggled as Mike gestured for her to sit. Buyo immediately jumped over the couch and sat next to Kara and pawed her hands, expecting a treat.

Kara rubbed his head and turned to face Mike who stood chuckling lightly. "Coffee?" he asked. Kara simply nodded and thanked him. "I have something for you," she said, standing up and making her way towards the kitchen. His place was sparsely furnished unlike hers. There were many unopened boxes in the living room. Mike did have a huge TV and a big stereo system. Buyo's toys were lying all over the place. She accidentally stepped over a squeak toy.

Mike turned to look at her as she held up few take-out menus. "These are from my favorite places. I thought you should have them."

"Oh wow! Thanks, Kara." Mike gratefully accepted the menus and started checking them out one by one. "So how long have you been living in 4-A?" he asked before setting the menus aside.

"Ah! Just about a year," Kara replied. She smiled and took a coffee mug from him. When he led the way back to the couch, he stopped short to offer Buyo a treat. Mike took a seat on the armchair and Buyo tried to climb on his lap. Unsuccessful, he went back to sit next to Kara. "Are you a local?"

Mike nodded. "Yup. Grew up here. You?"

"Midvale. I moved here for my job."

"Where do you work, Kara?"

"I'm an assistant at CatCo."

"CatCo, huh?" Mike gave her a small nod before sipping his coffee. "I lived near my Mom's place. It was just five minutes away. I took Buyo to visit her for the first time. He peed inside my mother's very expensive handbag… Let's just say she wasn't happy and wanted me to give Buyo away, so I had to relocate. Plus Buyo needed a bigger place to move around, he's growing up so fast.s

Kara smiled and looked at the pup who now lay with his head on Kara's lap.

"I'm sorry, he has absolutely no regards to personal space. He sleeps on my bed and that is one habit I'm trying to break."

"If I were you I wouldn't mind at all, he's so adorable."

"Don't let those puppy dog eyes fool you." Mike chuckled. "He's mischievous and he gets away with it." Just as Mike said that, his phone rang and he went to get it. He sighed when he saw his mother's name flashing on the screen. Excusing himself, he answered the call.

Kara sat there watching him pace the living room talking to his mother. He seemed upset and frustrated, so she excused herself and waved him goodbye. Mike apologized as she left. She smiled in return.

Kara headed back to her apartment and plopped on her couch. Mike seemed like a really nice guy but he seemed to have some family issues, and Kara Danvers had no time for issues of any sorts. She decided it was time to go to bed. Whatever happened the next day, she would face it with a smile.

* * *

When Kara woke up the next morning, she realized she was running late. There was no time for breakfast because Miss Grant's coffee was more important than her own nourishment.

Kara took a bus to her workplace and stopped by Noonan's. The barista started making Miss Grant's coffee as soon as he saw her.

"Morning, Kara. The regular for you?"

"I would love an espresso, please. Thanks, Jake!" Kara paid for the drinks and her eyes fell on the huge strawberry muffin that was calling her name. But Jake had already made her drinks so she couldn't afford to waste another minute. Thanking him, she grabbed the drinks and headed to work.

Just as Kara walked in and let out a sigh in relief that her boss wasn't here yet, the door to Miss Grant's personal elevator opened and she stepped out, not paying attention to anyone.

Once Cat walked into her office, she called, "Keira, do I have to come and collect my bulletproof coffee from you or does the cup come with specialized wheels so it can roll over and sit on my desk?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. Here you go." Kara placed the coffee on her desk. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Peace of mind… But also the new reporter, Matthews. It's about time I grace him with my presence. Send him in."

"Will do, Miss Grant." Kara walked out of Miss Grant's office and looked around. No one told her a new reporter was coming in. No wonder the desk next to the huge windows had been cleared out, awaiting its new occupant.

"Kara?"

When she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw it was Mike Matthews. _Her neighbor._

Kara was truly surprised to see him here. "Mike, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Matthews!" Cat called from her desk. When Mike turned to look at her, she gestured for him to come in and smiled.

"Be right back," Mike said as he went to talk to Cat.

Kara couldn't help but listen to what her boss was saying. When Cat said, "Welcome to CatCo, Mike." Kara's eyes widened. Mike was the new reporter!

What kind of game was destiny playing with her?

He was in there for some ten minutes. Kara smiled to herself and watched as Mike shook hands with Cat and stepped out.

"Hi again," he said with a pleasant smile. "Looks like we'll be working together from now on."

With those words he had her blushing, wanting to get to know him more. _Oh how she wished!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat had asked Kara to show Mike around the office. And Kara was most happy to do so.

Once Mike had settled in, she went back to her desk and got back to work.

As she sat there working and sometimes going to see if Miss Grant needed something, Kara's eyes fell on Mike. He had chosen to wear jeans and a dark blue shirt over a black undershirt. The black jacket he had worn earlier was now hanging on the chair he sat in. Mike seemed out of place here. He had a two-day old stubble. His hair was floofy and it made him look cute. Kara suddenly wondered where Buyo was.

When it was lunchtime, Kara decided to go talk to Mike. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't mentioned about CatCo earlier when she told him she worked here. But as she made her way to his desk, she noticed Winn standing there, talking to Mike and they were both laughing about something.

"Hey guys," Kara greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Kara!" Winn called. "Did you meet Mike? He's new and he's awesome!"

"I'm flattered, Winn." Mike chuckled. "But yes, I've met Miss Danvers. She just happens to be my neighbor."

"Ah! Small world. By the way, Kara, Mike and I are going out to grab some lunch. Wanna join us?"

Kara wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to sound too eager. "Actually, Winn, I have so much work to do! Miss Grant wanted me to look up some contacts and it's gonna take a while."

"Aw shucks! Don't miss lunch though." Winn waved Kara goodbye and walked away with Mike, who sent a quick smile Kara's way before leaving.

Kara sighed and plopped on her chair. She had missed breakfast and now thanks to her stupid excuse, she would end up missing lunch as well.

Kara decided to stop moping around and getting some work done. Cat Grant had called her into her office twice. Once to complain about her sushi and the second time to complain about the weather that seemed pleasantly normal to Kara.

Lunchtime was almost over by the time Kara went back to her desk. To her surprise, she saw a paper bag and a tall glass of iced lemonade waiting for her on her desk. On top of the paper bag, there was a message written: _Hope you aren't a vegetarian or a vegan._

Kara opened the paper bag to see a chicken salad sandwich and a small strawberry tart. She began to look around to see who had brought her lunch. When Kara's eyes fell on Mike, she noticed he was smiling at her as he sat on his desk.

She smiled back and stood up. Taking the paper bag and the lemonade along with her, she made her way towards his desk.

"I'm guessing you brought these for me?"

"You guessed right. I know you are busy, but don't skip food."

"Thank you, Mike. This is really sweet of you." Kara looked at her wristwatch. "Guess there's still fifteen minutes left. Wanna join me outside?" When she gestured towards the tables and chairs in the balcony, Mike nodded and followed her, offering to hold her drink for her.

Once outside, Kara sat down and said, "Lucky guess. I'm neither a vegetarian nor a vegan. But I don't think I'll be able to eat this tart all by myself. Plus this is one large drink. Please share it with me."

"Kara, did you have breakfast this morning?" When she didn't reply, Mike said, "I know you are busy with work, but always make sure you make time to eat. You need to stay healthy… And that's a very small tart, you have it. But I don't mind taking a sip of that lemonade."

Kara smiled and handed over the drink to him. She then took the sandwich out and took a bite. She knew it was from Noonan's as soon as she ate it.

"Where's Buyo?" Kara asked, as Mike sat there sipping the lemonade.

He placed the drink on the table and said, "Left him in the care of someone he and I trust the most. But I need to figure out a way to get a sitter or a walker for him. Can't leave him home alone. He's too mischievous!"

"I guess you didn't know this but CatCo not only has a day care for kids of the employees, but also a pet care."

"Really?"

"Yup. It's on the second floor. There's a lot of space for pets to play. Miss Grant made that for her two dogs, but seeing as a lot of employees of hers have pets, she decided to make it a pet care. She's even hired two pet sitters. All you need to do is let me know if you want it, so I can sign Buyo up for pet care."

"That would be awesome, Kara! It would be nice to have Buyo close."

"Bring him along tomorrow. This way I can introduce you to the pet sitters and they will keep Buyo safe and entertained till you are done with work."

"You know you are amazing!"

"Thanks. That's what I strive to be!" Kara smiled at Mike brightly.

Mike looked at his watch and said, "We still have ten minutes... Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to know, honestly. I'm super boring… I joined CatCo earlier this year. I wanted to be a reporter but due to lack of experience, I couldn't. Miss Grant was looking for an assistant since her old assistant had quit the same day. She hired me immediately."

"Do you still want to be a reporter?"

"That's my dream, yes. But I'm just trying to gain experience first. I'm sure I'll be ready for the job someday. IF Miss Grant decides to let me be a reporter here, that is."

"You said you moved from Midvale. Was it for the job or college?" Mike asked, positively curious about her.

"College, actually. But I didn't go here. I studied in Metropolis. My cousin lives there, so it was easier."

"Your parents were okay with all the moving you did? I mean, Midvale to Metropolis to National City." When Mike noticed Kara's shoulders dropped, he raised a brow.

"I'm adopted, Mike. I'm thankful that I found a home with the Danvers, but I never really fit in, you know. They are all doctors. And I knew I wanted to be a reporter. Like my cousin. So it felt right to move to his city and study what he studied."

"Where does your cousin work?"

"The Daily Planet. Clark Kent."

Mike's eyes widened hearing that. "Clark Kent, huh? I know him. I mean, I know his girlfriend."

"Wow! Small world." Kara smiled at that.

"Small world indeed."

Kara had finished her lunch by then. They made their way back in together. But Mike had to leave because he had a lead he wanted to follow. He said goodbye to Kara and Winn before leaving the office.

* * *

Kara didn't see Mike after that. She felt she had to thank him for lunch, so she ended up getting donuts for him. She decided to give it to him when he got back home.

But he didn't. Mike hadn't returned the entire evening. Kara had knocked on his door twice already, but no one answered it.

She decided to call her sister and ask her where she was.

"I'm heading home, Kara," Alex said. "What's up?"

"Wanna join me for dinner?"

"Umm… sure! I'll be there in ten."

And when Alex finally got to her place and asked her what was for dinner, Kara gestured towards a box of assorted donuts.

"I have wine, too," Kara said with a big smile as she sat down to eat a donut.

"Are we gonna have real food?" Alex asked as she took off her jacket and threw it on a chair.

"This _is_ real food!"

Alex sighed and nodded. Her sister was in a mood to indulge. "Anyway, tell me about your new neighbor! Did he say he liked the cookies?"

"No, he didn't mention it, but something shocking happened! Alex, he's the new reporter!"

"No shit! He's working with you now?"

Kara nodded. "Yup! And he got me lunch."

"He took you out to lunch? Whoa, Kara! Someone seems interested in you."

"Alex, no! Please, no…"

They ended up talking some more, but Alex had to leave early since she had gotten a call from the hospital.

They hadn't even finished the whole box. Kara sighed and took another donut to eat. But when she heard a bark outside, she set her donut aside and went to see if Mike was back.

To her surprise, a teenager stood outside Mike's door, holding Buyo's leash.

"Excuse me," Kara called, making the teen turn to face her. "Are you waiting for Mike?"

The boy nodded quickly. "Hi! Yeah… I had to bring Buyo home since he didn't come to pick him up."

"Oh! Are you the pet sitter?" Kara smiled at the pup who had run to her and was now pawing her legs. She lifted him in her arms and caressed his head.

"What? No!" the boy said just as the elevator door opened and Mike stepped out.

"Max? Did you just get here?" Mike asked, making his way towards the boy. "Oh, hey Kara!" He smiled at his neighbor and opened his arms for the pup who came running towards him in full speed. Mike took Buyo in one arm and opened the door with the other.

"I can't believe you made me wait!" the teenager said as he frowned at Mike and grabbed the backpack from the floor.

"Wait, why do you have a bag?! Maximus! Did you run away from home again?!"

The teen simply rolled his eyes at Mike and walked into the house. Buyo followed him in and quickly went to drink from his bowl.

Mike sighed and closed the door a little before making his way towards Kara's place. "Kara, I hope Max or Buyo didn't bother you. I was supposed to pick Buyo up, but I got late with a lead."

"Mike, it's alright. It's kind of your pet sitter to bring Buyo home. Did he really run away from home?"

Mike looked at Kara quietly before he burst out laughing. "Kara, no! Max is my younger brother. But I did pay him to look after Buyo for the day. And yeah, Max has a very bad habit of running away from home. He's sixteen, so he can't get a place of his own. He's been begging me to let him live here."

"One bedroom," Kara said in a low voice. "That won't be easy."

"That's right. And he's too loud. He snores." Mike grinned. "Anyway, I'm glad Max didn't trouble you. I'll head back to my place. I hope he hasn't burnt it down."

"Mike, wait!" Kara called before he began to walk away.

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

"I went nuts and bought a lot of donuts. I was wondering if you would like some. You could share it with Max."

"Oh wow! Thanks, Kara. That would be amazing… Only if you aren't eating them."

"I'm not. I actually bought some for you." Kara smiled and headed back in to put the donuts in a box. She walked back out and handed it to Mike.

"Gee, thanks! I never say no to donuts! Max will eat them all if he can help it. Anyway, you have a good night, Kara."

"You too, Mike." Kara smiled and waved him goodbye. He returned her smile and sent a small salute her way. _Oh she was so falling for this man!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are liking this new story! Really happy to know that Karamel is still a strong ship! Let's never let it sink, shall we?
> 
> And thank you for all the love and support you've given me for so long, guys! You are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Matthews wouldn't say that he had a rough childhood. But it was greatly challenging at times. Living under the roof with one Rhea Matthews was _the_ ultimate challenge. She could get on someone's nerves by just glancing at them. That was how bad it was living in the Matthews' household. So when Mike turned seventeen, he ran.

"Are those donuts?" Max asked his brother, who had just walked in and closed the door behind himself.

The little ball of fur was running around the house excitedly. He then tried to climb the bed, which thankfully was a Zen so he didn't have to put much effort. Buyo curled up in the middle of the bed and fell asleep.

Mike placed the box of donuts on the counter and said, "Yeah. My neighbor gave it to me."

"Dude, can you introduce me to her? She's so cute!"

Mike raised a brow hearing that. "Really? She's older than you!"

"You know I don't mind dating older women." Max smiled and grabbed a donut.

"You said the same about Donna."

Max shook his head. "We do _not_ talk about that."

"You're just sixteen!"

"I turn seventeen in a month!"

Mike sighed and took a seat. "Little brother, she's so out of your league. Drop it."

Max pouted and went to grab something to drink from the fridge. He returned with a glass of orange juice and took a seat in front of his brother.

"Tell me, why did you run away again, Max? This is not right."

"That's rich coming from you, bro. You ran away, too."

"I didn't exactly run away. I rented a place very close by and moved there."

"You _ran_ away." Max rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Fine. What do you want now?"

"Can I move in?"

"Max, trust me, I wanna help you. But Mom will get pissed off! Why don't you move to Dad's place? You get along well with Sybil."

"Did you forget the _monster_ lives in that house? I promise I'll find my own place soon."

"Maxy, you can't. Do you really think Mom will let you move out before you turn eighteen?"

"She let you!"

Mike scoffed. "Sure she did."

"Mom is driving me crazy! She's made me her pet project and takes me to all these gatherings to show off her young, good-looking, teenage son! She tried to set me up with Geraldine Kline!"

"Uh-oh! What is she thinking?"

"She's not!" Max kneaded his temple. "Look, bro, please, I don't wanna go back today. Mom will get so mad, she will ground me!"

Mike sat looking at his brother quietly. He had been in his place once. If it hadn't been for Donna's sister, he would be homeless all those years ago. It was a sudden, rather rash decision he had taken. And Max needed his help.

"Fine," Mike said. "I'll call Mom and tell her that I still haven't figure out where Buyo stays till I work. And since you have holidays now, you'll stay with me for a week. Just one week, Max. You have to go after that."

"Okay, fine." Max let out a disappointed sigh. "Do I really have to look after Buyo till you work?"

"No. I've made arrangements for that."

"Great! Hey! What's for dinner?" Max called when his brother stood up and went to his room.

"There's a bunch of takeout menus in the kitchen. Order whatever you want. I'm going to shower."

"Bro, wait, where do I sleep? You only have one room!" Max had followed Mike to the room and was looking around. "Does the dog get to sleep on the bed?"

"Buyo stays. You get the couch." Mike grinned at his brother and handed him a pillow. "Hope you get a good night's sleep on the couch!"

Max groaned and went back to the living room. If he was going to stay here, he had to sacrifice his beauty sleep.

* * *

When Mike was ready to leave for work the next morning, he saw Max sleeping on the couch, with one leg over the coffee table and he was snoring so loudly. Mike cringed at the sight in front of him. He grabbed a notepad and scribbled something on it. He then put that on the coffee table along with a 20$ bill. They did have leftovers from last night, but in case Max wanted to have something else, he had the money to.

Mike helped Buyo in his doggy carrier and put some toys inside as well. The pup settled in knowing his daddy was taking him out.

As Mike stepped out of the door and set the carrier down to lock the door behind him, he heard Buyo howl at something. Mike turned around to see Kara was stepping out of her apartment.

"Good morning, Neighbor!" Mike greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hi, Mike! And hello, Buyo!" Kara made her way towards them and bent down to greet the pup.

"Going to work?" Mike asked as he lifted Buyo's carrier.

"Oh yeah. Gotta stop by Noonan's first. Miss Grant's bulletproof coffee awaits!"

"Ride with us then," Mike offered. "I'll stop by Noonan's. I haven't had my breakfast yet."

"Oh Mike, you don't have to. There's a bus in ten minutes." Kara smiled at him before she made her way towards the elevator.

"Kara, I insist. We're both going to the same place. And I'm sure Buyo would like some company."

A short woof followed what Mike had said. Kara chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, but I owe you one."

"No, you don't." Mike winked at her and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"By the way, I called ahead and informed that a new pet is joining the pet care. They wanted to know how old Buyo was and if his vaccines were up to date."

"Oh, they are. Yeah." Mike carried Buyo's carrier out once the elevator stopped. He then led Kara to his car. "I guess he will be the youngest there."

"I think so too." Kara smiled looking at the pup who was now napping in his carrier.

Once Mike kept the carrier in the car and got behind the wheel, he looked at Kara sitting in the passenger seat. "What is it?" he asked, seeing a curious expression on her face.

"Is your brother still at home? Or did he go back last night?"

"Oh no, Max is still there. He'll be staying with me for a week."

"You guys seem close." Kara smiled at that. "I'm kinda close to my adoptive sister, too."

"Oh, the Matthews men stick together… I don't mind Max's company, but how long can he sleep on the couch? And I also need my privacy."

"He doesn't want to go back to your parents' place?"

Mike shook his head. "No, Kara. Max and I lived with our mom. My parents are divorced… Dad left home when Max was just a year old. He ended up marrying his old college girlfriend. They have a daughter together… Mom, on the other hand, got exactly half of everything my father owned. He let her have the big house and got another place for his new family."

"Oh! Are you close to your step-mom and her daughter?"

"I am, actually. Sybil was a close friend of my dad's, so I knew her from childhood. I adore my half-sister. Her name's Mai… Max doesn't get along with her. She's fourteen. Close to his age… but no."

"Did you know your parents' marriage was falling apart?"

Mike nodded. "I wasn't clueless. They fought a lot! So when they told me I was gonna get a baby brother, I was shocked… That was their way to save their marriage, but it didn't work. I'm glad I have Max… Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about your family."

"Well, you already know that I'm adopted. My parents died in a car crash when I was ten. I went to stay with my mom's cousin, aunt Martha. She's Clark's mom. The Kents loved having me, but my mother's older sister, Eliza, wanted to adopt me."

"So, your adopted mother is actually your biological aunt?"

"Yup! I wasn't really close to her or anything. And when I was younger, Alex and I didn't get along… Things are different now."

"Your adoptive parents still live in Midvale?"

"Eliza does. Jeremiah left us when I was twelve. We never heard from him again."

"I'm so sorry, Kara. It's really hard when a parent leaves. Even though Dad was around, he wasn't living with us. Mom hired a bunch of staff to take care of us… But it's not the same as a parent raising you."

"Are you close to your dad?"

Mike smiled and shrugged. "Not really. I think I was close to him when I was little. He would teach me how to play baseball. He never did that with Max."

"Did you teach your brother then?"

"How did you know?"

Kara gave him a beautiful smile. "I guessed it. And I'm right!"

Mike had just parked outside Noonan's. "I know we just met but it feels like I've known you for ages, Kara. It's crazy!" Mike chuckled and went to grab Buyo's carrier.

"Honestly, I feel the same. I guess that's how great friendship happens, huh?"

Mike smiled and nodded. When they went in and placed their orders, he hurried to pay for hers as well.

"Mike, you didn't have to do that," Kara protested when they stepped out again.

"You called me your friend. The least I could do is buy you coffee."

"Thank you! You're too kind."

"Nah! I'm just being a good friend."

Kara didn't know what to make of it. Was she being friend-zoned? She decided to talk to her sister about this later.

Kara helped Buyo get signed up for pet care. Once he settled in Mike and Kara went to work.

When it was break time, Kara managed to sneak out to talk to Alex. She had a crush on Mike and she didn't know how to deal with it. She just hoped Alex had an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in LOOOVVVVEEEE...


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week passed with Kara getting to know Mike and getting more comfortable around him. It was easy to talk to him, mostly because he was a great listener.

She ended up telling him about Barry one day. Mike was at her place, watching something on Netflix since Max wasn't back home yet. They had ordered Chinese and ended up talking. Mike listened. He told her it wasn't her fault that the relationship didn't work. She had chosen not to leave National City to move in with Barry. Yet she had felt guilty for a long time. But after talking to Mike, Kara felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Max also ended up hanging out with them. Winn joined them some days. And Kara was happy… In a long time.

But one fateful night, everything was going to change thanks to a stranger.

Kara had been walking home that night. She had hung out with Alex and now she was heading home since it was raining. Kara was glad she had an umbrella with her. But just as she was about to walk into the building, she saw a woman standing outside, looking around frantically. She was soaked by the looks of it. But she didn't seem to care about it.

"Excuse me," Kara called. "Are you okay?"

The woman—the tall, striking, brunette—looked at her. "Hi, I'm looking for building number 1022."

"This is the one," Kara said, pointing towards her building. "It's a bit old, so the number is not that clear."

"Oh, thank you! You're a savior!" The woman gave Kara a kind smile.

They headed inside the building and got into the elevator together. Kara pressed the button to 4th floor and asked, "Which floor?"

The woman looked up and said, "Oh, the same."

Kara nodded and turned away. There were only two apartments in the fourth floor. If the woman wasn't going to hers, then she had to be going to Mike's.

And she did. She headed straight to 4-B and rang the doorbell.

Kara made her way towards her own apartment and opened the door. Once she got in, she changed out of clothes and put on her comfortable pajamas and was ready to binge watch something on Netflix when she heard Mike's doorbell ring again. She put on her cardigan and stepped out to see the woman leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Kara called. "Mike's not in?"

The woman turned to face her and shook her head. "No, I guess he isn't. I would have called him but my phone is dead."

"Would you like to come in and wait till he gets back?"

"Umm… it won't be a problem?"

Kara smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. And you really need to dry your hair. Or else you'll catch a cold. Please come in."

"Thank you! You _really_ are a savior!" The woman gave Kara a big smile before walking into her apartment. "Wow! Nice place."

"Thanks! I really like to keep it well lit up… Let me fetch you a towel."

Kara returned quickly with a big towel. "Bathroom's that way." She pointed towards the door. "I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers."

"Donna Troy," the woman said before she held her hand out for Kara to shake. "Nice to meet you, Kara."

"Nice to meet you too, Donna." Kara smiled and let Donna go use the bathroom.

When Donna returned, she had removed her wet coat since only that was wet. She had covered her shoulders with Kara's towel.

Kara had made them both coffee. Handing Donna a cup, she asked, "Mike wasn't expecting you?"

"No. It was a surprise. I just came back from Metropolis and thought I would give him a surprise. I was away for two weeks. And he moved to this place… I caught a cab and ended up here thinking he would be home… And my phone died on the way here. Couldn't call him."

"He usually takes Buyo on walks at night. But he doesn't go that far… His brother was staying here for a while. Maybe he went to drop him off at home?"

"Right! Max was here." Donna nodded before she took another sip of her coffee.

"Have you known Mike for a long time?" Kara asked.

"Oh yeah! Since we were in diapers!" Donna chuckled heartily. "My mother and Mike's mom are best friends. I was the only friend Mike had till Max came along. But then again, baby brother… Mike's awfully protective of him."

"He's a good friend," Kara said with a small smile.

"That he is… It's funny he never mentioned you. You guys seem to be close."

"Oh, we just met a couple of days ago. I guess that's why."

Donna nodded and let that drop. She would ask Mike later.

As she sat looking around the house, her eyes fell on a photo frame. She stood up and made her way towards it. "Hey! Is this Clark Kent?"

Kara got up and saw what Donna was pointing at. It was an old picture of Clark and hers when she was a teenager.

"Yeah. You know him?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Of course! He's my sister's boyfriend. I actually went to visit her this past week."

"Clark's my cousin!"

"Wow! Small world."

"Indeed. I guess if we hadn't met today, we would have met each other at Clark and Diana's wedding."

Donna chuckled. "We sure would have!"

Kara took a seat again and said, "Donna, you said your name was Troy. But Diana is Diana Prince."

"Oh, she's my half-sister. We have the same mother."

"You're close to her?"

"Very! She's the only sister I knew growing up. She's just amazing! Do you have any siblings?"

Kara nodded. "Oh yeah, I do. A sister. Alex."

"Sisters are the best, aren't they?" Donna smiled and finished her coffee just as both girls heard something outside. It sounded like a bark. "Guess Mike is back," Donna said as she stood up. She went to place the cup on the kitchen counter. "Thank you so much, Kara. You are awfully kind!"

"No problem, Donna. I'm glad I could help." Kara took the towel from Donna as the brunette pulled the door open.

"Hey Stranger!" she called.

Mike turned around in surprise. "Doe? What are you doing there?" Mike then made his way towards her.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't know you wouldn't be at home," Donna replied. "Kara here has been a great help! There were no cabs and my phone died. Plus the rain…"

Mike turned to face Kara. "Thank you, Kara. I guess I owe you one."

"What? No. I'm happy to help." Kara gave him a bright smile. When Donna said goodbye to her, Kara waved her goodbye and watched Donna and Mike make their way towards his apartment.

Donna was mock-slapping his head and Mike was laughing about something. Kara didn't know why she felt a pang of jealousy. They seemed so close. But then again, they had known each other for years.

* * *

Once Donna went into the apartment, Mike turned to face Kara. He mouthed a _thank you_ and had Kara smiling at that.

Mike followed Donna in and opened Buyo's carrier. He then went to fill Buyo's food bowl. The pup trotted out and went to eat.

"This is a nice pad you got here!" Donna said, looking around. She raised a single brow when she saw the bedroom was behind a bookshelf.

"Thanks. You get the couch," Mike said, patting Buyo's head.

"Haha! Very funny!"

"Hey," Mike called, scratching his chin lightly. "Did you... umm... did you tell Kara that you're my..."

"I'm your what?" Donna smirked. "Ultimate savior? Partner in crime and that we hide the bodies in your mother's garden?"

Mike rolled his eyes at her playfully. "My girlfriend."

"Hmm... I don't think that ever came up. Why?"

"Oh, you know, new neighbor. It would suck if she found out I kept my girlfriend waiting."

"Out in the rain," Donna added. She looked around, taking the place in. "Hey! I didn't miss you at all."

"I know. Neither did I." Mike smiled when Donna made her way towards him.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. "And I slept so darn peacefully. No one hogging the comforter."

"Me too. Buyo sleeps on the bed next to me. He never makes any noise. And he never kicks me in his sleep." Mike smirked when he saw Donna moving closer. He lowered his head just as she raised hers.

Their lips were almost touching. Donna smiled and said, "I missed you, you idiot."

"I know, trouble. I missed you, too." With that Mike crashed his lips against hers.

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged on his hair. When she felt Mike's hands on her waist, she jumped and wrapped her legs around him. Mike carried her to the bed, kissing her furiously. Gosh! She had missed him so much.

It was almost an hour later that Mike lay on the bed wide awake. Donna was sleeping next to him peacefully. She was yet to kick him. But he knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

When he turned to face her, he saw the familiar brown locks cascading over her face and shoulders. He pushed them away to look at her. This was Donna Troy. His best friend. His knight in shining armor. His _girlfriend_. Yet his heart longed for something else… _someone else_.

Mike got out of the bed and went to fetch himself a glass of water. Buyo was not in his dog bed, but on the couch. The pup looked at him when Mike opened the fridge. He grabbed a can of beer instead and plopped on the couch next to Buyo.

"Hey buddy! Not able to sleep?"

Buyo whined and climbed Mike's lap. He rested his head against Mike's chest and whined some more. Mike patted his back lightly.

They stayed like that till Mike finished his beer, but a sudden noise made Buyo sit up.

"Mike?" Donna called from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Buyo couldn't sleep." Mike stood up with Buyo in his arms. He threw away the beer can and made his way back to the room.

"Come to bed, babe. It's late." Donna muttered against the pillow.

Mike looked at the pup in his arms. "Buyo, do you wanna sleep in bed with Daddy and Dodo tonight?"

Donna looked at him, narrowing her eyes lightly. "What the f*ck is Dodo?"

"You." Mike grinned as he set Buyo on the bed. The pup immediately curled up next to Donna. "Or do you wish to be called Buyo's mama?"

"Matthews, drop it. I'm no one's mother."

Mike chuckled as he got back into the bed. "Don't kick my dog in your sleep, Doe."

"I'll f*cking murder you, Matthews!" Donna glared at him before she turned to face the other side.

Mike smiled when Buyo got up and snuggled right next to him. Patting the little dog's head, Mike soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! OOPS! DID YOU SEE THAT COMING???


	5. Chapter 5

A good night's sleep was not what Mike had expected. But he hadn't imagined it would be so bad. He was restless all night. Waking up at odd hours and pacing the room. Donna and Buyo seemed unfazed since they were peacefully asleep.

When Mike was ready to leave to work, deciding it will take his mind off things, he helped Buyo get into his carrier and was about to leave when he heard Donna's voice.

Setting the carrier down, Mike made his way back into the room. "Morning, babe. I need to head out now."

"Want me to get up?" Donna asked, grabbing his pillow to cuddle.

"Nah! Go back to sleep." Mike leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The fridge is stocked if you wanna make breakfast. I'm leaving a set of keys for you. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Yes, boss." Donna yawned and snuggled in.

Mike smiled and patted her head before walking back to the door. Grabbing his stuff and Buyo's carrier, he stepped out. To his surprise, Kara was standing by the elevator, ready to go in.

"Please hold," Mike said as he made his way towards it.

Kara looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Mike. Hello Buyo!"

She didn't get a reply like she always did, because the pup was fast asleep.

"Morning, Kara," Mike said as he got into the elevator. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you? Did you sleep well?" Kara's couldn't stop looking at his face. His dark circles were so apparent.

"I was restless all night," Mike confessed. "Nothing a good coffee can't fix. Wanna grab one?"

"I have to go to Noonan's again," Kara said. "Miss Grant needs her bulletproof coffee every morning."

"Sure she does. I wonder what it tastes like."

"It smells weird." Kara made a face, making Mike burst out laughing.

"So, coffee?"

They stepped out of the elevator just as Kara said yes. They headed straight to Noonan's and since it was pet friendly, Mike took Buyo out of his carrier. Since they both had not had their breakfast yet, they decided to get something to eat with their coffee. Kara ordered sticky buns and Mike got a large strawberry muffin. They got another one for Winn as well. Kara reached out to pay this time, reminding Mike that he paid the last time. He didn't protest.

When they got to work, they dropped Buyo off at the pet care before heading upstairs. They soon got busy with their works since Cat Grant showed up and Mike had to write an article.

Mike never really paid attention to what the others were doing, but his eyes did follow Cat and Kara, who walked to Cat's private elevator and disappeared. Mike wondered if Cat had some work outside and Kara had to tag along.

* * *

It was later that evening that he was ready to go back home when Winn stopped him.

"Mike, can we talk?" Winn asked quickly.

"Sure, Winn. I was just heading home. What's up?"

"It's Kara."

Mike's entire stance changed. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Winn shook his head just as they entered the elevator. "No. Her sister called me. Kara is at the hospital."

"What? Winn, what's going on?"

"Apparently Miss Grant had to meet with someone and she left. Kara was alone and she decided to do some sleuthing… God! I don't know why she would even do that! She ended up falling from some height and the construction workers on site got her to the hospital. Even her mother won't be able to make it today."

"We should go then. Which hospital?"

"NC General."

Mike nodded and led the way downstairs, not before calling Max and telling him to pick up Buyo. It was a good thing he had brought Max here once and introduced him to the pet sitters. This way if he got too busy, his brother could come and collect Buyo.

Mike drove Winn to the hospital and they checked at the reception where Kara was.

"Are you family?" the receptionist asked before letting them know the location.

"I'm her boyfriend," Mike replied.

Winn looked at him incredulously, but Mike chose to ignore that.

The receptionist had no problem telling him where Kara was. As they headed upstairs to the outpatient ward, Winn saw someone and froze.

"Winn, what is it? The OP is that way," Mike said when he turned around to see his friend wasn't following him.

"Sorry, Mike. I just… my mom's here."

"Your mother? Is she okay?" Mike asked in concern.

"I don't know. We don't talk. But she's right there." Winn pointed at an older woman who was standing outside a room.

"Go, Winn. Talk to her, you clearly want to. I'll go see Kara till then."

Winn gave him a small nod. "Okay. I'll see you in five."

"You got this, buddy!" Mike patted Winn's shoulder and rushed towards the OP.

He ended up running into someone as he turned the corner. But that someone placed their hands on Mike's shoulders to steady him. Mike looked up in surprise to see it was his father.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Larson Matthews asked. "Are you okay? Is Max okay? Rhea?"

"We're fine, Dad. I'm just here to visit a friend."

"Son, you were running. I'm sure your friend can wait."

"This is urgent!"

Lar nodded. "Fine. Where's this friend of yours?"

"R12."

"The recovery rooms are this way." Lar led his son to a different corridor and walked into the R12.

Mike spotted Kara sitting on the bed, talking to a nurse. When she saw Mike, her eyes widened.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Are you okay? You're not hurt badly, are you?" Mike asked, making his way towards her.

Lar took the charts from the nurse to see what was wrong. "Miss Danvers," he spoke, making Kara look up at him. "Looks like you have a mild concussion… You need to rest. Absolutely no screen time. Drink a lot of water and stay hydrated. Is there anyone we can call to take you home?"

"Oh, my family is not in town, Doctor," Kara replied.

"Then I'm afraid I can't sign off on it."

"Why?" Mike demanded. "You said it was a _mild_ concussion!"

Kara looked surprised to see how Mike was talking to the doctor. He was always so polite and friendly with people. What had happened to him?

"She needs supervision for at least another ten hours at home," Lar explained. "If there's none, she's better off here."

"I'll stay with her," Mike volunteered. When Lar raised a brow, he added, "Kara is my neighbor. I can keep her company."

"Okay. I guess that solves the problem." He looked at Kara and said, "If you have sudden, intense headaches, numbness or if you feel lethargic, you have to come back to the hospital."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kara said.

Lar turned to face his son. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Mike looked at Kara, who seemed confused. He followed his father out and asked, "What is it?"

"She took a bad fall. If she has work tomorrow, then she needs to take a day off. I can write her a leave note. But the most important thing is to keep an eye on her. Engage in conversation. If you feel she's feeling drowsy or complains something is wrong with her eye, bring her back to the hospital."

"What if she feels tired and wants to sleep?"

Lar shook his head. "No. She shouldn't. Unless it's her regular bedtime. Listen, I don't know how close you two are, but if you can, stay the night at her place to keep an eye on her. Set few alarms, wake her up in the middle of the night and see if she wakes up. It's not easy taking care of someone, Mike. If you feel you can't do this, then it's better she stays at the hospital."

"No. No, she would hate that. She'll be fine with me, Dad. And her sister will be back in the morning. Also, that leave note would be a good idea. Kara and I work at the same place. Cat Grant won't take any excuse if Kara misses work even for a day."

"Well, I'm sure a doctor's note is a valid excuse."

Just then they heard someone call Mike's name. Mike turned around to see it was Winn.

"Winn, she's inside. I'm taking her to her place now. Just need the doctor to sign the discharge papers."

"I'll be with her till then," Winn said before walking into the room.

Once he left, Lar asked, "I didn't know you had friends other than Donna."

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me," Mike said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Does Donna know about Kara?"

"They have met."

"And is she okay with you being friends with Kara?"

Mike frowned. "What are you trying to say? I don't need Donna's permission to be friends with someone."

"I'm just witnessing some signs, Son. Just know that it's not bad if you fall out of love with someone and fall in love with someone else."

"Okay. You know what? I'm done having this conversation with you. Donna and I are f*cking happy together! And Kara is just my friend… Now, Doctor Matthews, would you kindly sign Kara's discharge papers and give her a leave note?"

Lar let out a sigh. "I'll have the papers sent down. Collect them at the reception." With that, he turned around and walked away.

Mike went back and helped Kara up. She kept insisting that she was fine, but he wouldn't listen. After she was discharged and they collected her leave note, Mike, Kara and Winn headed outside.

"Kara, you sure you're okay?" Winn asked as Mike opened the door to the passenger seat for her.

"I'm fine!" Kara gave him a bright smile. "This isn't my first rodeo. When I was in college, I saved my then boyfriend from falling down the stairs, only to fall down myself and well… It wasn't good."

"Ouch!" Winn moved closer for a hug. "You take care of yourself, okay? I need to go back in."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Kara asked quickly.

"Yeah. Just someone I know… I'll tell you about it later." He then turned to face Mike. "Buddy, you sure you can manage?"

"Yeah! We'll order pizza and talk. No screen time for her." Mike smiled seeing Kara pout. They said goodbye to Winn and made they way to Kara's place.

"Where's Buyo?" she asked, as Mike carried her handbag and helped her into the elevator.

"He's with Max. Winn and I came straight from work when your sister called him."

Kara gave him an apologetic smile. Just then her phone rang.

"It must be Alex," she said, taking her handbag from Mike and fetching him the key to her place. Kara's smile flattened when she saw who was calling. She looked up at Mike and said, "It's my ex, Barry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKE CARESSSSS... AND LET'S BRING THAT FAST BOY INTO THIS STORY!
> 
> Oh, if you are wondering how we spell Buyo, it's just 'BOO-YOH'.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't you answer his call till I run to my place and get changed?" Mike asked just as Kara walked into her apartment.

When she nodded, he headed towards his own place. He called Max and asked him how Buyo was doing. Once he knew Buyo was fine, Mike told Max that he would pick up Buyo in the morning.

Before returning to Kara's place, Mike ordered pizzas for them. He knocked on her door before walking in. Kara had just cut the call.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Alex informed everyone I know that I had an accident. Clark called too. Diana texted me. And Miss Grant threatened to fire me if I showed up to work tomorrow. She told me to take the day off and sleep. She texted…"

Mike chuckled. "What a woman, huh?"

"Yup."

"By the way, I ordered pizzas. I hope that's okay."

Kara smiled. "Of course! I never say no to comfort food! Anyway, you really don't have to keep an eye on me for ten whole hours!"

"Oh trust me, I do! Dad was very particular about it."

"Dad?" Kara crinkled. "Wait, that Doctor was your father?"

"Yeah. He told me to stay at your place at night and wake you up in the middle of the night."

"Umm… Wow! Mike, it's gonna ruin your sleep. Not that I mind you staying here at night. I don't wanna trouble you."

Mike took a seat on the couch and said, "No trouble."

"How long was it since you saw your father?" Kara asked, as she grabbed some of her clothes.

Mike shrugged. "A couple of months, give or take. I last saw him at Mai's birthday, but I didn't stay for long."

Mike's phone rang just then. He took it out of his pocket and said, "It's Max."

"Why don't you talk to him? I need to take a quick shower. The hospital stench is all over me."

Mike gave Kara a quick nod and answered his phone.

Once he was done talking to Max, he sent Donna a message.

_Hey Doe! Just got back from the hospital. I'm at Kara's place. I'll be here for a while._

He didn't have to wait longer, Donna texted him almost immediately.

> _D: You okay? Is Kara okay?_
> 
> _M: I'm fine. Kara took a fall and was taken to the hospital. None of her family is in town. And Dad said I had to keep an eye on her. Concussion._
> 
> _D: Dammit! You want me to come to Kara's place?_
> 
> _M: Aren't you out with your friends? I thought it was Girl's night out._
> 
> _D: It is. Wait. You met your dad?_
> 
> _M: Yeah. It's been months! Anyway, I'll let you go. You have a great time._
> 
> _D: You're a good friend, babe. Just make sure Kara doesn't sleep before her usual bedtime._
> 
> _M: Yup! Love you. Bye._
> 
> _D: Love you too._

By the time Kara had stepped out of the shower, the pizza had arrived. Mike paid for it and placed the boxes on the kitchen counter. Kara walked back into the living room in her pajamas. She put on a cardigan and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Food's here," Mike said, looking away. Every little thing this girl did had an effect on him and he was mentally cursing himself.

"I was starving!" Kara grabbed two plates and placed them on the counter before taking a seat. "I missed lunch again."

"I know you are busy with work or trying to be the new Nancy Drew, but you really have to take care of your health, Kara. Missing breakfast and lunch won't help."

"You really are a doctor's son, huh?" Kara smiled as she grabbed a slice of pizza. Her smile dropped when she noticed Mike was very quiet, barely eating. "Mike, you okay?"

"Hmm… Yeah. Yeah, it's nothing."

"It's about your dad, isn't it? I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

Mike shook his head. "Don't apologize, Kara. It's okay. It's just… I didn't think I would run into him today. I wasn't prepared."

"Is it the same with your mom?"

"No. I see her from time to time. It's mostly during some event or some party… I'm not close to my parents. I don't think I'll ever be."

"I miss my parents… my biological parents."

"Do you think your life would be different if they were around?"

"I think so." Kara nodded. "My parents were workaholics. My mother was a lawyer and my father was a scientist. They were on their way to this big award ceremony… They never came back."

"I'm sorry, Kara. I know it feels like a wound that would never heal, but look at yourself. You're working hard. Your parents would have been proud of you. I'm sure your adopted mother is."

"Oh, she is. She's a great woman."

"And your sister?"

Kara chuckled. "My sister is happy as long as I'm happy. She knows I want to be a reporter and she supports me."

"I'm glad she does."

"So, tell me something about Donna. She told me she's known you since you two were in diapers."

Mike stiffed a little. But his shoulders relaxed when he said, "She's my best friend. My knight in shining armor. When we were little, I was kinda short. Donna was a tomboy and people made fun of us. She stood up against all those bullies… We grew up and I got taller. She became prettier, grew her hair out. Thankfully no more bullies. Donna's a photographer. She travels all around the world taking photos. She's good at it."

"Photography, huh? I think she would get along well with Barry."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. He loves taking pictures too."

Mon-El took a sip of the soda before asking, "Any chance of you two getting back together?"

Kara's eyes widened at that question. "Umm… It's complicated. I don't want to be with him, even if we work our way back."

"Why not?"

Kara looked down at the plate instead of meeting Mike's eye. "I like someone else."

Mike's eyes widened hearing that, but he schooled his expression and said, "If you really like him, go for it. Whoever he is, he's lucky that you have feelings for him."

Kara looked up at Mike with a beautiful smile. It made him happy but also broke his heart. If only he had met Kara a few years before.

Mike made sure Kara didn't sleep before her usual bedtime. And when she finally did, he took the couch. It felt odd being here. But he liked her company. He even woke her up twice in the middle of the night to see if was okay. Morning brought a very angry Alex Danvers to the door who ignored Mike and barged right in, yelling at her little sister for being stupid and risking her life. The older Danvers sister then hugged Kara and told her not to do something so stupid again. She greeted Mike and made a funny face at Kara, who simply rolled her eyes and looked away.

Mike went back home to get ready for the day. Max had called him and told him that he would drop Buyo off at the pet care. So before heading to his floor, Mike stopped at the pet care to greet his beloved pup. He then got busy with work, but during lunch, he got a pleasant surprise when Donna showed up.

But it was even more surprising when she simply waved to him and went to greet Kara.

"Donna! What a surprise!" Kara called, getting up.

"Hi, Kara! Mike told me about your accident. I hope you're okay."

"I am. I'm doing great!"

Donna smiled and patted her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be resting at home?"

"My boss did give me a day off, but I got bored. So, here I am."

Donna's eyes then fell on Winn, who was asking Mike to introduce him to Donna. "Oh, you must be Winn!" Holding her hand out for Winn to shake.

Winn melted with that handshake. Mike chuckled and introduced them. "Winn, Donna. Donna, Winn."

"I'm happy Mike's making new friends," Donna said to Winn before looking at Kara. "I just came here to invite Kara to my exhibit on Saturday. Winn, if you like Photography, you are most welcomed to join us."

"I'll be there!" Winn gave her a big smile.

"Great! It's at 7PM. But the doors open at 6:30. Mike will text you the address." Donna smiled and turned to face Mike. Her smile dropped. "Your mother called. Apparently my mom told her about the exhibit so she wants to come."

"What? No! She can't come. She's doing that to see me."

Donna waved goodbye to Kara and Winn and walked back to the elevators. "Yeah, well, I did some damage control. I told her your stepmom is coming."

"Sybil is?"

"She did say she would try. Anyway, if your mother comes, you can run. I won't mind." Donna leaned closer and kissed Mike's cheek. "By the way, I want you to be at the exhibit a bit early."

Mike sighed. "I was only running late the last time because of the traffic. I'll be there in time, I promise."

"Great! See ya, Matthews!"

"Hey Doe, wanna grab dinner later?"

"Sure, Stranger. It's nice you are making some time for me." Donna winked at him and got into the elevator. Mike waved her goodbye and walked back into the office.

"It's so nice of Donna to invite me," Winn said to Mike.

Mike smiled and nodded. "She's good at this. Photography, I mean. This exhibit is going to be great, trust me. I've already seen some of the pictures."

"Winn, I need a ride to the exhibit," Kara said, sorting out some files.

"I'll pick you up at 6:15?"

"That would be amazing! So, Mike, we'll be seeing you there?"

"Oh yeah, totally! I'm going early. I just want to be there on time." Mike then waved to Kara and grabbed couple of files from his desk before walking away. Kara watched him go to Cat's office, where she was busy watching herself on TV. She was glad to see Mike and insisted he sit with her and watch what she had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen...


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday came sooner than Mike expected it would. It was just twenty minutes past six and he was already at the exhibit, drinking his second glass of champagne, dreading to see his mother tonight. Mike chose a nice black blazer to wear with dark jeans and looked well dressed for the event. But his mother would be disappointed with his clothing choice if she did show up. And he prayed she didn't.

It wasn't surprising to see that he was matching with Donna. Hers was a casual attire much like his, but she had a long black coat on. Donna took off the coat and hung it on the rack and joined him. It was just them and the manager of the gallery along with some servers.

"So, what do you think?" Donna asked, as she took the glass of champagne from Mike and took a sip.

"They are all brilliant, like always. But why is that particular wall covered?" Mike pointed at what Donna had labeled her masterpiece.

"Oh! That's for later. I'm guessing you'll like it." When she heard some noise, she turned around to see people standing outside the gallery. "Babe, looks like some guests are early. Should we open up?"

"Yeah. Don't make them wait outside."

Donna nodded and went to have a word with the manager.

As the guests began to come in, Donna and Mike got busy greeting them. Mike didn't really have anyone he could call his friend, but there were many classmates from college. As he stood talking to some of them, he saw Kara and Winn walk into the gallery.

"Excuse me," Mike said before making his way towards his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hi, Mike!" Kara gave him a bright smile. "You look great!"

"Well, you look beautiful." Mike cleared his throat before adding, "In that dress. Yellow is a lovely color."

Winn grinned looking at these two idiots interacting. He patted Mike's shoulder and told him that he was going to see the photographs. Mike and Kara followed him quietly.

They found themselves in front of a photograph of a Japanese castle.

"Himeji Castle... hmm." Winn scratched his chin. "Isn't this an UNESCO World Heritage Site?"

"Yes, it is," Mike replied. "It's in the Hyōgo Prefecture. A samurai named Akamatsu Norimura built the castle in 1333… as a fortress."

"It's pretty," Kara muttered looking at the other pictures of the castle and its surroundings.

"And tough. It survived WWII," Winn said. "So, I'm guessing Japan is the theme?"

Mike smiled and nodded. "Donna loves showcasing different countries at her exhibit. Though she did have one dedicated to sea. It was pretty cool. But I didn't see her for over a year."

"She's dedicated, dude!" Winn grinned.

"Damn right she is." Mike turned to see Kara looking at a photograph of Hitsujiyama Park. "Beautiful cherry blossoms, right?"

Kara looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful. Donna truly managed to capture the beauty of Japan."

As Kara and Winn moved towards the photographs of Okinawa, he noticed someone walk in. "Excuse me, guys."

Mike made his way towards his stepmother. When Sybil noticed him, she gave him a kind smile and reached out for a quick hug.

"Great to see you here, Sybil."

"It was kind of Donna to invite me. You look great, Mike!"

"Thanks! I've a dog now, so that's a lot of walking." Mike smiled and led Sybil towards the main exhibit.

Kara couldn't help but notice Mike's interaction with an older, blonde lady. She prayed that wasn't Mike's girlfriend or an ex. Just as she brought her attention back to a photograph of an Okinawa beach, where a lone figure stood watching the waves, she heard Donna's voice.

"Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to my exhibit today," Donna spoke. "I'm so happy to share the journey with all of you through my photographs. But that best is yet to come." She pointed at the wall that was covered with a black cloth. The manager tugged at the cloth and it fell, revealing seven framed photographs in different sizes. But all of them were of Mike.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw just how beautiful all the photographs were. The one she loved the most was of Mike standing at the Okinawa beach, looking at the waves. Donna had captured his side face and he looked so handsome. Other photos were all of Mike, just walking, or reading something, talking to people, smiling while holding a cup of coffee in his hand. They did capture the beauty of Japan, along with Mike and his various adventures.

Donna placed her hand on Mike's upper arm and said, "Unlike most of my travels, I went with a partner this time. It was the more fun, but I had to share all my food. And this guy eats a lot!" The guests laughed at her joke. Mike simply smiled. "But this trip did give me a muse and I was able to capture this handsome young man while he explored a scenic country. So, give it up for my muse, my travel buddy and my amazing boyfriend, Mike Matthews!"

As people began to applause, Kara's smile dropped. She watched Donna place a hand on Mike's nape and pull his head down for a kiss.

Winn was clapping his hands lightly next to her. He leaned closer and asked, "Did you know that Mike and Donna were dating?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I thought they were just friends." Her eyes didn't leave Mike. He had thrown his arm over Donna's shoulder and was kissing her head. He was telling everyone how proud he was of Donna.

"Winn?" Kara called. When her friend turned to face her, she said, "I don't feel great, so I'm gonna head home. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Do you want me to give you a ride back home?"

Kara shook her head. "No, Winn. Don't spoil your evening because of me." Kara gave him a quick hug before walking away.

Winn stayed back to tell Donna that he loved all her photographs. Mike seemed to be looking around everywhere. And when he finally managed to catch Winn alone, he asked, "Winn, buddy, where's Kara?"

"Oh, she wasn't feeling great, so she went home."

Mike looked really concerned hearing that. All he wanted to do was go see if Kara was okay. But he couldn't. Today was Donna's day and she really wanted him to be here with her. His eyes fell on Donna who had been talking to Sybil. She had just excused herself and walked towards him and Winn.

"Hey guys! Where's Kara?" Donna asked.

"She had to go home," Winn replied. "She's under the weather."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I just wanted to invite you and Kara to my birthday tomorrow. My mom is throwing me a _surprise_ party."

Winn gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, Donna. I kinda made plans a while ago. But you have a great day. Happy Birthday in advance."

Donna nodded and smiled at him. "It's okay. You have a great day, too. Anyway, I need to go talk to Sybil. Mike, she's waiting for you."

"Right. Winn, I guess I'll see you on Monday." Mike patted his friend's shoulder. "Thanks for coming, man."

"See you Monday, Mike. Take care." Winn said goodbye to Mike and Donna and left in a hurry.

Mike had to stay back for a while longer. He was going out to dinner with Donna and stay at her place for the night. Some of Donna's friends had joined them for dinner. And to Mike's surprise, his stepmom was there as well. He gave her a small smile and sat next to her. At least he had a _friend_ he could talk to.

Mike did excuse himself halfway through dinner and went to the restroom. He hadn't been expecting her, but Sybil had followed him and was waiting outside to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Motherly concern that he wasn't used to.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Mike, I've known you since you were a child. Something is clearly bothering you… You looked lost at the exhibit. You kept looking for someone."

"Sybil, no…"

"It was that blonde, wasn't it?"

Mike's eyes widened hearing that.

Sybil gave him a kind, knowing smile. "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you."

"She's my neighbor. And my colleague… She's just…" Mike kneaded his temple. "It's hard to explain. I think I'm emotionally cheating on Donna. I just can't get Kara out of my mind."

"Donna doesn't know, does she?"

Mike shook his head. "Kara is Diana's boyfriend's cousin. Talk about awkward family dinners."

"Mike, did you know your father and I dated during high school and college?"

"Yeah. Dad told me."

"Your father and I were engaged. But your grandparents never approved of me. It was a difficult for Lar, who knew that if he chose me, his parents would cut all ties. So, I left him and he ended up marrying your mother… I couldn't stop loving him. And he felt the same. I just don't want you to choose duty over love. Yes, Donna is happy with you now. But what will happen years later when you two are married and you still harbor some feelings for Kara? That is unfair to both Donna _and_ Kara."

"I don't even know if Kara feels the same about me, Sybil. What I have with Donna is solid! We're so much alike. I can't throw away what I have with Donna for something I don't even know is real."

"Mike, during the exhibit, when Donna kissed you, I was watching Kara out of curiosity… She was shattered!"

"What?" Mike's eyes widened hearing that.

"Yeah. I don't know if she already knew you were dating Donna, but she didn't look happy. She left immediately."

Mike ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What do I do, Sybil? Tomorrow is Donna's birthday! I have to be there with her."

"Mike, you _will_ figure this out! If you think Donna will no longer be friends with you if you end your relationship, then you're wrong… She's smart. Make sure you do the right thing before she figures it out, okay?"

"I'll talk to her. Thanks, Sybil! It helped talking to you."

Sybil gave Mike a quick hug and said, "Anytime, dear boy!" With that, she walked back to the table to join the others.

Mike retuned to the table as well, but as soon as dinner was over, he pulled Donna aside and told her that he had a work emergency he had to attend to, so he wouldn't be able to spend the night at her place. Donna didn't question him. She simply kissed his cheek and told him not to overwork himself.

Mike then went straight to his mother's place, much to her delight. He had no idea why he went there to seek refuge. But he sure was happy to be back in his childhood room with Buyo, who had happily curled up on the bed next to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh dammnnn...


	8. Chapter 8

Kara had wanted to go to Alex's place and talk to her about Mike. But when she called her sister, she realized Alex was on a date. Even though Alex offered to meet with her, Kara refused. She told her sister to enjoy herself and headed straight home.

To her surprise, someone was waiting outside her door. And it was not Mike Matthews.

It was her ex, Barry Allen.

Barry looked up when he heard footsteps. "Hey Kara!" he called as she made her way towards him.

"Barry! How long have you been waiting here?"

"Just over thirty minutes. You usually don't go out at this time." He gave her a sheepish grin and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. I had to be somewhere… Anyway, why didn't you just use your key?" Kara opened the door and walked in.

Barry followed her quietly. When he placed something on the kitchen counter, she noticed he had brought her food. "I didn't know if it would be right after… well, you know."

"Bar, you're my oldest friend! Just because we aren't romantically involved anymore, doesn't mean you can't visit me. You'll always be my friend."

"Thanks, Kara." Barry gave her a small smile and started taking out the takeout boxes. "I brought Chinese."

"Comfort food! Yesss! Give me a minute, I need to change out of this dress."

"Sure. I'll heat up the food till then."

Once Kara left, Barry started heating up their dinner and grabbing plates for them. He checked her fridge to see that she had only water and club soda. He grabbed the soda and set it on the table.

When Kara joined them, she grinned seeing all the food he had placed on the table. "Barry, you sure know how to spoil me!"

Barry chuckled heartily. "Nothing can come between you and food, huh?"

"Nothing!"

Taking a sip of the soda, Barry asked, "So, where did you go today?"

"Oh… You know Clark's girlfriend? Diana?"

Barry nodded. "We haven't met, but you mentioned her before. Why?"

"I met Diana's sister a while ago. I was at her photography exhibit."

"Oh! Was it good?"

Kara looked down at her plate and nodded. "Yeah. She's very talented."

"Kara? Are you okay?"

Kara looked at Barry in surprise. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just get a feeling something is up."

"Actually, it is something. _Someone…_ "

Barry reached out to placed his hand over Kara's. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Kara gave him a small smile. "I know… It's about a boy." Kara cleared her throat. "A man, actually."

Barry braced himself. This was exactly what he was waiting for. He regretted breaking up with Kara, and he was here to ask if he she was willing to give him another chance. Maybe she felt that way too and wanted to talk about that.

Barry's hand over Kara's moved when he heard her say, "His name is Mike… We work together, and he's also my neighbor."

"What happened?"

Kara kneaded her temple. "I feel in love with a man who's already in a relationship, Bar."

Barry leaned against his chair. "Did you know he was taken?"

"No. He never mentioned a girlfriend. Funnily, I met her. It's her exhibit I went to see earlier. She's also Diana's sister. _And_ Mike's girlfriend… I thought they were friends. Best friends."

"So they give off a friendly vibe? Nothing romantic?"

"I don't know, Barry. Mike has been awfully kind to me. I had a little accident before and Mike stayed the night to keep an eye on me."

Barry placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and asked in concern, "Are you okay? It was nothing serious, I hope?"

"Oh, no. I was just being reckless. I'm fine now… It's just… Bar, if we were still together and you got close to some girl, would you have told her about us? That you already have a girlfriend?"

"Of course! I'm not saying two people can't be friends. But what matters is how close I would get to that girl despite us being together. And honestly, I _wouldn't_ get close to her… It would just be me leading her on and that's just awful… Do you think he will leave his girlfriend for you?"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "Barry, no! I would never want that! They are happy together. And I'll get over it… I'm used to it." She had whispered the last part, but Barry heard her. He lowered his head. He had very selfishly chosen a job over living in National City with Kara. But he didn't regret moving to Central City. He loved working at CCPD. He had made friends with CCPD's Scientific advisor Cisco Ramon and Dr. Caitlin Snow. Not to mention his Dad's old friend Joe West was a Detective at CCPD. Barry really loved it there and had always wanted for Kara to visit him. But he knew she also loved her job at CatCo, and her sister lived in the same city. Asking Kara to move with him was too much.

But seeing her now, knowing she was in love with another man, it did hurt a little, but he wanted her to be happy. And for some reason, it felt as if her happiness lay with Mike.

Barry once again reached out to take Kara's hand in his. "Hey! If Mike has remotely any feelings for you, he will do the right thing and choose you. I'm saying you shouldn't give up on him. Things change all the time. Mike might finally realize you are the one… I just have one question for you. When you're with him, are you really happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been."

"That settles it!" Barry gave her a bright smile. "Mike is a lucky guy!"

Kara gave Barry's hand a light squeeze. "Thank you, Barry. For being here."

"Hey! What are friends for? Now, why don't we watch something on Netflix. I'm sure there's some horror movie waiting for us."

Kara chuckled. "Of course! I vote for Conjuring."

"Aw no! I thought we could give something else a try."

"Don't pout, Bar." Kara grinned before switching on the TV.

* * *

Mike had spent the night at his mother's place. Max and Buyo were there as well and the little ball of fluff was the happiest to see Mike walking in. He jumped at him and tackled him down.

Mike chuckled heartily when Buyo started to lick his face. "Alright, boy! Calm down. I'm home."

Rhea ended up tolerating Buyo's presence in the end mostly because she was happy to see Mike back home. She dined with her two boys, asking them about their day and what plans they had for the weekend.

Mike had gone to bed early. Buyo was curled up next to him on the bed with a toy he had gotten from Max earlier.

But Mike couldn't sleep. He stayed awake thinking about Kara and what Sybil had said to him. Kara wasn't the kind of girl who would leave even if she wasn't feeling great. She had come to work just a day after her accident and put so much effort into work every single day. Maybe he had made a mistake by not telling Kara about Donna from the start? Any man who was happily in a relationship would do that, right? But he had withheld that information from Kara and now he was feeling so bad about it.

Sleep did come to Mike, albeit very late. When he woke up the next morning, he noticed it was around ten. Buyo wasn't in his room. Mike decided to freshen up and go look for the pup. He couldn't risk having Buyo pee in his mother's very expensive handbag again.

He did find the pup in the kitchen. The cook had set two bowls aside for Buyo. Water and some dog food. Max was there as well, chatting with their cook, Lisa, while eating his breakfast.

"Oh hey, Bro! Come join us," Max said, before asking Mike if he slept well last night.

Mike had spent the rest of the morning at home. He had spoken to Donna on the phone earlier, but around six in the evening, Mike and Max went to the Troys' home for Donna's party. Buyo was staying home with the cook, who was giving him treats and promising Mike she would look after him.

Mike wore his best dinner jacket and had a rather nice gift for Donna, which was a trip to Italy. He had planned this a long time ago. But now, he was rethinking the whole idea.

When he got to Donna's parents' place, he was greeted by the birthday girl herself.

"Hey! You're late!" Donna called, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry, birthday girl!" Mike gave her a quick hug and a peck to her cheek. "Happy Birthday once again." He handed her the envelope that had the tickets to their Italy trip.

Donna gave him a small smile and opened it. "Italy? I like."

Mike grinned and let Max greet Donna. His brother was always a bit nervous around Donna. She was his first crush, after all.

Almost thirty minutes into the party, Mike excused himself and went out to the backyard. The Troys' had a nice gazebo and they had lit it up with fairy lights. Mike took a seat there and pulled his phone out. He wanted to call Kara. He wanted to ask her if she got home safe last night and if she was feeling well. He just wanted to hear her voice. But he also knew he was a jerk for even having such feelings for Kara when he was with someone else.

Mike let out a sigh and kneaded his temple. He hadn't seen Donna walk into the gazebo. When she spoke, he jumped.

"Hey! You okay?" Donna asked in concern. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Ugh! The party is boring! I would have a loved a nice, quiet evening out with you. But my mom never takes no for an answer."

"Yeah. And she invited all her friends. _And_ my mother."

Donna smirked. "That bothers you? You chose to stay at her place last night rather than mine."

"In my defense, Buyo was there." Mike let out a sigh and regretted it immediately.

"Babe, are you really okay? You just seem so lost these days. If there is something bothering you, talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I know, Doe."

Donna leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Come, let's go inside and eat some of that very expensive champagne cake."

Mike chuckled. "Did your mother spend a lot of money on your present this year too?"

"Well, my folks did get me an island last year. This year, Dad kept it simple, he got me a hardcover case for my laptop. It's cute! But Mom gave me this." Donna held her hand out for Mike to see it was a ring. It was a beautiful vintage ring with a ruby on it. Donna took it out of her finger and showed it to Mike. "It belonged to my grandmother. She wanted Diana to have it, but my mom thought otherwise. I'm gonna keep this safe and give it to Di the next time I see it."

"That's so sweet of you." Mike smiled and was about to reach out to take the ring when it slipped out of Donna's hand and fell.

"Shit!" Donna cursed loudly.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Mike went down on one knee to pick it up. He held it up for Donna. She smiled and showed her hand. "Beautiful ring," Mike said, before slipping it on Donna's finger.

"Thanks! We should really go in."

"Yeah. You are just scared everyone will eat your precious cake!"

Donna stuck her tongue out. "Hey! It IS my birthday. Suck it!"

Just as they walked in, everybody shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! WHAT JUST HAPPENED???
> 
> And were you guys happy to see Barry?


	9. Chapter 9

Mike and Donna's eyes widened hearing that.

"Guys, what's going on?" Donna asked, before making her way in.

It was Rhea who answered, "I can't believe Mike popped the question on your birthday! Congratulations on your engagement, you two!"

Mike's eyes widened hearing that. "Mom, wha—"

He was cut off by Donna's mother who had surprised him with a hug. She then hugged her daughter and said, "I'm so happy for the two of you! I was waiting for this day to come for so long!"

Rhea took the opportunity to announce, "Dear all, thank you for joining us today. We have great news! My dearest son Michael is getting married to my best friend's daughter Donna! Please join us in wishing this beautiful couple all the happiness in the world."

Mike looked at Donna for some help. She leaned closer and whispered, "Play along." She then turned to face the others. "Thank you, everyone! Mike and I are glad to have you all witness this big moment." She took Mike's hand in hers and gave him a small smile, which he couldn't return.

Max, who had been standing in the corner, drinking some punch, observed the couple carefully. He knew they were happy together, but he had also witnessed how Mike was around Kara. And looking at his brother now, he knew this was a big misunderstanding and no engagement took place.

Max waited till everyone finished congratulating Mike and Donna, he then asked his brother to join him outside. Mike followed him quietly. As soon as they stepped out, Max asked, "What were you thinking? You clearly don't want this!"

"What?"

"Mike, I'm not blind! Did you really propose to Donna?"

Mike shook his head. "No! Her mother gifted her a ring. It belonged to her grandmother. It slipped from her hand and I was just giving it back to her. I think people saw it! F*ck, this is such a mess!"

"Bro, you gotta go in there and tell people what really happened!"

"Max, no! Today is Donna's big day! I'll ruin it if I tell everyone the truth."

"Then what? Are you gonna pretend you are engaged when you clearly aren't?"

Mike shook his head. "You know what, I'll figure it out. I need to get out of here first."

"We should go home then."

"I need to talk to Donna first." Mike went back in and asked Donna to follow him. They made their way to her old room and Mike closed the door behind them. He wanted to know just how long they were gonna pretend they were engaged. Those words hurt Donna, but she knew where Mike was coming from. This was all too sudden. She loved Mike, but she hadn't once thought of marrying him. What they had was good. And she wanted it to be that way. But things weren't going as planned.

"Let's just not talk about this for a while. In a week or two, we'll just tell our parents that we are rethinking the whole 'engagement' thing and we are just dating."

Mike ran a hand through his hair and messed it up. "You think your mom and my mom will ever accept that?"

"I don't know, Mike. All this happened way too suddenly. You know what? You should go home. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Mike nodded and accepted the hug from Donna. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Donna kissed his cheek and waved him goodbye.

Mike hurried downstairs and nodded at Max, who joined him outside. As soon as his brother got into the car, Mike started driving. He drove so fast, he almost ran a red light. But he was way past caring.

The next morning, Mike woke up to the worst surprise ever.

When he went to make himself some coffee, Max walked towards him and wordlessly handed an iPad. Mike looked at it to see it was Max's twitter and it was all about his engagement with Donna.

Mike's eyes widened as he clicked on a link and read what was written. Apparently, his mother and Lyta Troy had given interviews about the engagement. Mike let out a curse. He went to get dressed and hurried to work with Buyo.

Once he got to CatCo, he went to drop Buyo off at the pet care. When the little guy had settled in, Mike made his way towards the office. He saw Winn first, but his eyes kept searching for Kara.

"Hey Winn," Mike called. "Where's Kara?"

"Oh, hi," Winn replied. "Kara went to the storeroom. It's in the 20th floor. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering where she was. Okbye." Mike turned around and ran towards the elevator. He hadn't actually been to the storeroom before, but it wouldn't be that hard to find, he hoped.

Once he got to the 20th floor, he walked down the hallway to see only one door was opened.

Mike reached that door to see Kara was standing on top of a chair, trying to reach something from the top shelves. His eyes widened when he noticed she was standing on her tiptoes.

"Kara!" He called out in a hurry.

Kara looked down and her eyes widened. "Mike? Is there something you need?"

"Get down! You'll fall!"

"Ah! Don't worry about me. I've done this before." Kara stood on her tiptoes again and reached out to grab a file, just as she did that, she slipped.

Mike caught her before she fell, but she took him down with her. Mike's back hit the floor with a thud. And Kara was on top of him. Her eyes widened when she realized her lips had crashed against his.

Kara moved away abruptly. Mike sat up and rubbed the back of his head lightly. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, looking at him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. But what the hell were you thinking, Kara? You could have gotten hurt real bad!"

Kara lowered her head. "I was doing just fine. And why are you here again?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Kara stood up and grabbed the file she had dropped earlier. "Is it about work?" When Mike shook his head, Kara continued, "Then I don't think there's anything to talk about." Just as she stepped out of the storeroom, she said, "Oh, congratulations on your engagement to Donna. You two make a beautiful couple."

"Kara…" Mike gave her a dejected look. But she had nothing more to say, Kara gave him a painful smile and turned around before walking away.

Mike didn't know how long he stood there. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he made his mind to tell Kara the truth. To tell her that he wasn't really engaged to Donna. To tell her that he no longer had romantic feelings for his girlfriend, and that he was falling in love with her. Kara deserved to know what he felt about her.

Just as he got to the office, he noticed Kara was at her desk. But before he could reach her, he heard someone call his name. Mike turned around to see it was Donna.

She made her way towards him and looked at him carefully. Donna shook her head and then turned to face Winn and Kara. She chatted with them and when they brought up the engagement, she said, "Oh no, Mike and I aren't engaged. It was a stupid misunderstanding. I was just wondering if CatCo would like to clear it up?"

Cat Grant, who had been listening to this, made her way towards Donna. She held her hand out and said, "Cat Grant. I would like to talk to you more about this scoop."

"Donna Troy. Nice to meet you. And I would be delighted to talk to you about this." Donna shook Cat's hand and followed her into her office. Mike stood looking at them, dumbstruck. _What the hell was going on?_

When Donna finally stepped out, she waved Winn and Kara goodbye and made her way towards the elevator. Mike followed her and said, "Doe, wait!"

Donna stopped short and turned to face him.

"What's going on? You wanted to wait for a while before we told our _parents_! You want the whole city to know now?"

"If you weren't regretting it so bad, I would have waited. But I can't do that anymore, Mike."

"Donna, what are you saying?" Mike got into the elevator with her.

Donna slipped pulled her handkerchief out and wiped something off the corner of Mike's mouth. When she showed what it was, his eyes widened. It was lipstick.

Mike cursed quietly. "Doe, I can explain! Kara was standing on top of a chair. She was tiptoeing to reach a file off the top shelve. I broke her fall and she fell on me and that… that happened."

Donna chuckled. "Mike! Don't be so embarrassed. Even if it was not an accidental kiss, I wouldn't have minded."

As she stepped out of the elevator, Mike ran after her and grabbed her by her arm. "What the hell was that? You are okay with me kissing some other woman?"

"She's not just some other woman, Mike. She's the woman you love."

Mike's shoulders dropped hearing that. "Doe…"

"Mike, we have known each other since we were in diapers. I thought you were comfortable around me and you trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

"But, Donna, I am! I love you."

"And I'm not saying that you don't." Donna led the way to her car. Once she got in, Mike followed suit. "You just have to accept that your feelings have changed. You love Kara more. And I'm not blind, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Donna…"

"Mike, I don't want us to be another Larson and Rhea! I can't stand having you hate me in the future. Because, trust me, that's exactly what will happen. And I'm not saying that we can't be friends. You are my best friend, silly. Just because we aren't in a romantic relationship, doesn't mean our equation will change!"

"How the hell can you be so understanding?"

"Because I want you to be happy, Mike… You and I are different. I knew that a long time ago. You try to make efforts with my friends. You try to move in my social circle. But I know that you don't like it. You do that for me! Mike, you spend the night looking after Kara when she got hurt. You don't do that for just some random person. And that is what I like about you… What you need to do now is talk to Kara. She deserves to know the truth. And I know for sure that she likes you too."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"She left the exhibit when I kissed you. She was uncomfortable. That much was obvious. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't have feelings for you."

"I hate this, Doe. I hate what is happening."

Donna smiled and shook her head. "No, silly. You are just in love and so darn confused about it. If I can't help you as a friend, then why am I even here?"

"What will I ever do without you?"

"Hmm… probably go nuts! Come here." Donna opened her arms out for a hug.

Mike hugged her tightly. "Promise me you'll always be my friend. That this won't change anything between us."

Donna pulled away and patted his cheek. "I promise. Now, go to Kara."

Mike nodded and was about to get out of the car when Donna grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a sheepish smile. "Is it too early to ask you for Winn's number?"

Mike's eyes widened hearing that. He ended up giving her a heartbreaking smile before shaking his head. "Never too early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed!!!


	10. Chapter 10

When Mike went back up to the office, he noticed Kara was missing again. Winn sat eating a red tube, while doing something on his computer.

When he saw Mike, he asked, "Hey buddy, is everything okay? Between you and Donna, I mean."

"Oh, we broke up," Mike said, looking around. "Where's Kara?"

"She said she was going to the roof. Something about needing fresh air."

"Great! I'll go see here there. By the way…" Mike took the notepad and a pen from Winn's desk and scribbled something on it. "That's Donna's number. Give her a call."

Winn's eyes lit up seeing the number. "Thanks, buddy! She won't mind if I call her, would she?"

"On the contrary, she will love it if you call her." Mike winked at his friend and rushed back to the elevator.

He was new to CatCo, so he hadn't actually been to the roof before. He had no idea it was open to people. But once he got there, he saw here standing in the corner, looking away. Her skirt fluttered with the wind. So did her long golden locks. She usually tied her hair up, but today she had let it loose.

Kara hadn't felt his presence, but she wasn't really surprised when she heard him call her name.

She turned around to look at Mike quietly.

He made his way towards her, waiting for her reaction. Maybe she would tell him she never wanted to talk to him again. That would be awkward seeing as how they worked together and lived next to each other.

"I've known Donna since I was a kid," Mike started. "She was and will always be my best friend… I was a loner growing up. My parents had a bad divorce after my brother's birth. And through all that, Donna was always by my side. But as we grew up, I realized we were poles apart. She had many friends and I kept feeling that she would be happy if I was friends with them too. To be honest, I don't like any of them. I know that's such a mean thing to say… But when I was in high school, these people, Donna's friends, bullied me for being short and lanky. Of course I shot up and hit the gym, but I just can't get their voices out of my mind… Doe believed in second chances. So when they apologized, she started talking to them again. And I did the same, for her… But Kara, you know when my inner demons and all this negative thoughts just disappear?"

"When?" Kara's voice was low, but Mike heard her clearly.

"When I'm with you," he said, truthfully. "I was happy whenever we spent time together. I worry about you. I care about you so much. And I think I'm in love with you."

"What about Donna?"

"We broke up."

"Mike… because of me?" Kara had unshed tears in her eyes.

"No. It was a long time coming. And I think Donna and I are finally in a good place now… That engagement was a huge misunderstanding, Kara. Donna dropped a ring and I picked it up for her. People who saw that just thought I proposed to her… You know what? I've never thought of marrying Donna. That thought never crossed my mind. But when I see you, I feel I want that. All of it." Mike moved closer and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. He then tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

Kara moved closer just as Mike bent his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Barry came over last night," Kara spoke softly.

"Your ex?" Mike moved away and looked at her straight in the eye. What if he was too late? What if Kara had gotten back together with her ex?

"Yeah. I think he's happy in Central City. He made new friends… And, I finally moved on."

"Really?"

Kara nodded. "I told him about you."

"Good things I hope." Mike smiled.

Kara returned his smile and pulled his head down for a kiss. Mike kissed her back longingly. When Kara pulled away too soon, she whispered against Mike's lips, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Yeah? Me too."

Kara crinkled. "You love yourself too?"

Mike chuckled heartily and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, silly. I love you!"

"Wow, that feels nice to hear."

"If you would allow me, my lady, I would say those words for the rest of my life."

"How charming of you, Sir!" Kara giggled and wrapped her arms around Mike too. She leaned against his chest. "So, this is really happening?"

"Want me to kiss you and show you it's real?" Mike kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Mike, I think I've liked you since I first saw you."

"Even when I was trying to get Buyo not to eat your t-shirt?"

Kara laughed loudly. "That was Barry's!"

Mike pulled away and smirked at her. "Ah! No regrets then."

"Hey!" Kara mock-slapped his chest. "And yes, since you and that adorable fluff ball of yours barged into my life and suddenly it all started making sense."

Mike nodded. "Cheesy, but go on." Seeing Kara mock-pout, Mike pinched her cheeks. "I do have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Kara Danvers, would you like to be Buyo's mama?"

Kara giggled. "I would love that very much!"

"Wanna play hooky today? We can pick Buyo up from the pet care and go to a park."

"Mike, I really thought you would say we should go back to your place. Or mine."

Mike smirked. "I wanted to say that, but I don't wanna ruin this." He gestured between them.

"Okay, I like that. Park first and then…"

Mike closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. He placed his hand over her nape and deepened the kiss. He felt Kara smile against his lips. And that was such a good feeling.

* * *

Almost a month into their relationship, Mike and Buyo moved in with Kara. But Mike still had his own apartment because of his lease. He had no choice but to let Max move into his apartment. And just like that Buyo got a new babysitter whenever Kara and Mike went on a date.

Kara had never imagined that something like this would happen to her. She went from having a heartbreak to finding the love of her life in a matter of few months. It didn't matter who he was or if he went by another name. She loved the man Mike was, and Kara knew that would never change. And now, in this moment, she knew that she truly belonged… with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Karamel story ends with this one! But there's many more to come. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
